


За два ряда

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: гетПейринг: Брэдли/Кейти (односторонний), намеки на Брэдли/еще кто-то.Рейтинг: GА\N: Я понятия не имею, встречалась ли Кейти сейчас с Джонатаном Рисом-Мейерсом. Идея фика появилась у меня во время просмотра Cast Video Diaries, а в частности момента, когда Брэдли снимает зал, в котором они смотрели законченные серии.
Relationships: Bradley James/Katie McGrath
Kudos: 1





	За два ряда

Она сидит за два ряда от него – теплый свитер, распущенные волосы, очки. Он до сих пор не может понять, они у нее для чтения, или зрение совсем плохое.

Вторую неделю идет дождь, а он, как назло, как раз сломал свой единственный зонтик. Сегодня она пустила его под свой громадный темно-синий зонт и всю дорогу до зала вежливо улыбалась его попыткам шутить.

Он помнит, что на первом общем чтении сценария она смеялась до слез. Ну да, Тринити-колледж, история, магистерская работа по Артурианским легендам… Ему тогда казалось, что неплохо бы сценарий сделать еще более нелепым, еще более несоответствующим легендам, которые он и так не очень хорошо знал. Особенно, если это единственное, что может рассмешить их снежную королеву. Заметно, что она долго привыкает к новым людям.

После второй серии он берет у Моргана ноутбук и полночи роется в статьях на Википедии. Над следующим сценарием они с Кейти смеются уже вместе. Как же он тогда не понял?

***

Она сидит за два ряда от него – теплый свитер, распущенные волосы, очки. Как всегда, щелкает клавишами телефона.

Третья неделя, все уже перезнакомились, и даже немного подружились. К Колину нужно было привыкнуть, но они и так постоянно вдвоем в кадре, на репетициях – как тут не общаться.

С Энджел легко, она с первой секунды ведет себя так, словно знает его всю жизнь. Она – простая, хорошая девчонка. Никаких дипломов, очков и волос до пояса. Она даже не обиделась, когда после того, единственного раза, он ушел, не дождавшись рассвета.

Кейти немного расслабилась и повеселела, но найти к ней подход совсем непросто. Особенно, если постоянно говоришь какие-то глупости. Ему иногда кажется, что откусить себе язык – совсем неплохой вариант.

***

Она сидит за два ряда от него – теплый свитер, распущенные волосы, очки. Прячет руки в рукава, пытаясь сделать из них подобие муфты.

На съемках она все время мерзнет. Вернее, на съемках в последнее время мерзнут все, потому что такой холодной, дождливой весны никто не ждал. Но у нее самые легкие костюмы и самые неподвижные сцены.

\- Это потому, что ты такая худая! – ворчит Кларисса и, забыв о том, что не закончила гримировать очередного демона, отогревает ее узкие холодные руки феном. – Есть нужно лучше. От тебя скоро одна прическа останется.

Бродя по магазинам, он видел в витрине замечательные, теплые не по сезону варежки. Темно-зеленые, кашемировые, с узором из белых клеверных листочков – словно специально для ее озябших ирландских ладоней. Варежки уже три дня лежат на дне его чемодана, завернутые в бумажный пакет, и даже они понимают, что он вряд ли когда-то решится их ей подарить.

***

Она сидит за два ряда от него – теплый свитер, распушенные волосы, очки… Счастливо улыбается, читая сообщение.

Джонатан приезжает к ней каждые выходные. В такие дни она всегда собирает волосы и надевает свои любимые гранатовые серьги. Они идут к его машине, держась за руки, и возвращается она только на следующее утро.

\- Джон, это Брэдли, наш принц, - смеется она. Второй месяц съемок, она уже совсем оттаяла и постоянно над ним подшучивает. - Он меня всегда смешит.

Он так и не смог сказать ему ничего, кроме:

\- Очень приятно, я большой поклонник…

Откусить язык. Немедленно.

***

Она сидит за два ряда от него – теплый свитер, распущенные волосы, очки. Поднимает глаза и улыбается ему – по-дружески, не более.

Предпоследняя неделя съемок во Франции. Сегодня вечером он все-таки подарит ей эти чертовы варежки. И будь что будет.


End file.
